One Day
by Viselle
Summary: Suatu hari di hidupmu. Kau akan mengenang tempat ini. Tempat terakhir kali kita bertemu.Di tempat ini kau berjanji. Kau akan kembali, kau akan datang untukku. Dan aku berjanji akan menunggumu.


Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

(Bleach bukan punya saya)

…

**One Day**

by

Ann

…

Warning : AU, OOC (Sesuai kebutuhan cerita), Typo, Gaje (Mungkin juga…)

Nggak suka? Bisa tekan 'Back' atau 'Close'

dan

Selamat membaca…

…

_Suatu hari di hidupmu  
Kau akan mengenang tempat ini  
Tempat terakhir kali kita bertemu_

_Di tempat ini kau berjanji  
__Kau akan kembali, kau akan datang untukku_

_Dan aku berjanji akan menunggumu_

…

"Sedang apa kau disini?!"

Itu sambutan yang Ichigo terima setelah menempuh perjalanan selama satu jam ke bandara.

"Harusnya kau berterima kasih karena aku sudah repot-repot mengantarmu, Rukia." Ichigo mendengus sebal.

"Aku tidak memintamu mengantarku," sahut Rukia. "Ini jam delapan pagi harusnya kau ada di sekolah. Apa kata orang kalau ketua OSIS membolos? Kau mau jadi contoh buruk bagi siswa satu sekolah?" omelnya.

Ichigo menghela napas. Inilah Rukia Kuchiki, gadis yang disukainya, selalu mengomel dan menceramahinya jika ia berbuat kesalahan. Ia sering bertanya-tanya apa yang membuatnya bisa bertahan dengan gadis berambut hitam itu selama ini, dengan semua kecerewetan itu. Mungkin wajah cantik dan mata beriris violet itu yang membuatnya bertahan menjadi pacar Rukia atau karena kecerewetan gadis itu ditujukan untuk kebaikannya. Ya, keduanya merupakan alasan yang tepat untuk membuatnya bertahan selain alasan-alasan lain seperti, betapa manisnya senyuman Rukia, otaknya yang encer yang dapat mengerjakan soal fisika yang rumit hanya dalam waktu tiga menit –Ichigo saja membutuhkan waktu puluhan menit untuk mengerjakannya– atau bagaimana imutnya gadis itu saat meminta sesuatu padanya. Begitu banyak alasan yang dapat membuat seorang Ichigo Kurosaki sanggup bertahan bersama Rukia Kuchiki. Namun, alasan-alasan itu seakan tak berarti saat gadis mungil itu memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya. Cintanya tak cukup untuk menahan Rukia bersamanya.

"Ini bisa menjadi pertemuan kita yang terakhir, Rukia. Apa kau tak bisa bersikap lebih manis padaku?" kata-kata Ichigo membuat Rukia tersadar.

Hari ini adalah hari kepindahan Rukia ke London, ke negeri ratu Elizabeth. Setelah hari ini entah kapan mereka bisa bertemu lagi.

"Ini bukan yang terakhir, Ichigo," ralat Rukia. "Kita akan bertemu lagi, aku yakin. Aku akan kembali ke Karakura suatu hari nanti," janjinya.

"Atau aku yang akan datang ke London untuk menemuimu," Ichigo menambahkan.

"Ya, begitupun boleh," kata Rukia. Tanpa bisa ditahannya sebutir airmata keluar dari sudut matanya. Cepat saja ia menyekanya dengan punggung tangannya. "Ini alasannya kenapa aku tidak mau kau mengantarku," gerutunya. "Melihatmu, membuatku tidak ingin pergi."

"Kalau begitu jangan pergi," pinta Ichigo.

Rukia memberengut. "Kau sama tahunya denganku, jika aku tidak bisa tidak pergi. _Nii-sama _dipindahtugaskan ke London dan aku harus ikut dengannya."

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku hanya berharap kau mau tinggal."

Terdengar pengumuman dari pengeras suara bahwa pesawat yang akan ditumpangi Rukia menuju London akan segera berangkat.

"Aku harus pergi," kata Rukia, nampak jelas gadis itu tidak ingin pergi. Namun akhirnya ia meraih kopernya dan beranjak pergi.

Ichigo hanya bisa menatap pasrah kepergian Rukia. Untuk saat ini ia tak memiliki kemampuan untuk menahannya, untuk mempertahankannya. Satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini adalah merelakan kepergian gadis itu. Tapi hanya untuk saat ini.

…  
_Suatu hari di hidupmu  
Kau akan mengenang cinta yang kau temukan disini  
Entah bagaimana kau akan mengingatnya_

_Mengingat semua tentangku_

…

_Delapan tahun kemudian :_

Ichigo berjalan melewati pintu ganda yang terbuka lebar. Di depannya pemandangan kebun yang sudah di sulap menjadi tempat pesta menyambutnya. Pagar tanaman yang dipangkas rapi dihiasi pita-pita satin berwarna putih tulang. Pot-pot bunga berwarna-warni diletakkan berjajar sehingga membuat jalan setapak kecil yang meliuk hingga ke bagian tengah kebun. Di bagian tengah kebun sudah diletakkan puluhan meja bundar dengan taplak satin putih menutupi permukaannya dikelilingi delapan buah kursi yang ditutupi kain yang sama. Di atas meja-meja itu terletak sebuah vas bunga yang diisi bunga berwarna-warni. Di sisi kanan taman terdapat orchestra kecil yang memainkan lagu-lagu ceria, kebanyakan bertema tentang cinta. Setelah melewati meja-meja yang diperuntukkan bagi tamu undangan Ichigo menemukan apa yang menjadi tujuannya datang ke tempat itu. Sepasang pria dan wanita yang terlihat sangat serasi dalam balutan tuxedo dan gaun pengantin berwarna putih gading.

"Kurosaki-_kun_!" pekikan sang mempelai wanita membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian.

Ichigo tersenyum kecil dan melangkah mendekat. Mencium pipi sang mempelai wanita sambil mengucapkan selamat, "Selamat atas pernikahanmu, Inoue. Ah, maaf. Aku seharusnya memanggilmu nyonya Ishida mulai sekarang." Ia mengedipkan mata pada Orihime Inoue atau sekarang Orihime Ishida.

"Jangan menggoda isteriku, Kurosaki." Peringatan bernada tajam itu membuat Ichigo menyeringai. Ia lalu beralih pada mempelai pria, menjabat tangannya dengan erat sambil berkata, "Kau harus menjaganya, Ishida."

"Tak perlu kau suruh pun akan kulakukan," sahut Ishida. Bahkan di hari pernikahannya pun pria berkacamata itu masih tak bersikap ramah pada Ichigo. Sepertinya putra Ryuuken itu masih menganggap teman satu kelasnya di jurusan kedokteran itu sebagai saingan sebab dahulu Orihime pernah sangat menyukai pria berambut oranye itu.

"Kau harus berhenti menganggapku sainganmu, Ishida. Karena pada akhirnya kau yang mendapatkan Inoue," ujar Ichigo.

"Itu karena kau dengan bodohnya mengabaikan gadis sebaik Hime," sungut Ishida.

"Kau salah, kau mendapatkan Inoue bukan karena aku mengabaikannya tapi karena kau tak pernah lelah mencintainya," ralat Ichigo sambil meninju pelan bahu Ishida.

Sudut bibir Ishida tersenyum membentuk senyum kecil. "Sama sepertimu yang tak pernah lelah mencintai Kuchiki meskipun wanita itu tak pernah muncul sekalipun di depanmu selama delapan tahun ini."

Ichigo menghela napas. Mendengar nama itu disebut membuat dadanya sesak akan perasaan rindu yang amat sangat. Gadis itu, Rukia Kuchiki, pergi dari hidupnya delapan tahun yang lalu. Berjanji kepadanya akan kembali suatu hari nanti tapi nyatanya Rukia tak pernah kembali. Awalnya mereka selalu bertukar kabar melalui email, telepon dan media sosial, tapi lama kelamaan ia tak lagi mendapat email dari Rukia. Meski ia mengirimkan puluhan email setiap bulannya untuk gadis itu, tak satupun balasan yang ia dapat. Bahkan saat ia pergi ke London untuk menemui gadis itu, ia hanya menemukan alamat yang diberikan Rukia padanya sudah ditempati orang lain. Kekasihnya itu menghilang seperti ditelan bumi. Kemana pun ia mencari ia tak bisa menemukannya. Tapi meski ia tak pernah bertemu lagi dengan Rukia sejak pertemuan terakhir mereka di bandara delapan tahun lalu dan tak mendapat kabar sedikit pun dari gadis itu, ia tetap menunggunya, menanti kepulangannya karena ia sudah berjanji untuk menunggunya.

"Sepertinya kita memang ditakdirkan untuk jatuh cinta hanya kepada satu wanita," ujarnya setengah menggumam.

"Apa yang akan kau katakan pada Kuchiki saat bertemu dengannya lagi?" tanya Ishida.

Senyum kecil tersungging di bibir Ichigo. "Aku akan memintanya agar tidak pergi lagi dariku."

"Bagaimana jika ternyata ia sudah bersama pria lain?" Ishida bertanya lagi.

Ichigo menggeleng pelan. "Itu tidak mungkin. Aku percaya Rukia sama sepertiku," jawabnya yakin. "Dia akan menepati janjinya untuk kembali padaku."

Ishida menepuk pelan bahu Ichigo. "Semoga kisah cintamu berakhir bahagia sepertiku," katanya. Ichigo mengangguk pelan, dalam hati mengaminkan apa yang dikatakan Ishida.

"Terima kasih," ucap Ichigo. Ia menoleh, dan menyadari jika tamu-tamu lain sudah membuat antrean di belakangnya untuk menyalami kedua pengantin. "Sepertinya aku harus pergi," ujarnya.

"Kau tidak akan langsung pulang kan, Kurosaki-_kun_?" tanya Orihime khawatir. "Tinggallah sampai acara potong kue, kumohon…" pintanya. Membuat Ichigo terpaksa mengangguk mengiyakan. "Oh ya, kau harus duduk di meja paling ujung yang ada bunga mawar pink-nya." Kening Ichigo berkerut mendengar pesan Inoue tapi ia tak sempat bertanya pada wanita itu maksud perkataannya karena wanita itu sibuk menerima ucapan selamat dari tamu-tamu yang lain.

Ichigo lalu berjalan menuju meja jamuan, mengambil sebuah piring dan mengisinya dengan berbagai jenis makanan lalu duduk di kursi yang paling dekat dengannya, mengabaikan pesan Inoue.

…

"Si bodoh itu kenapa duduk di situ," omel Ishida, membuat tamu yang sedang menyalaminya mengernyitkan dahi. "Maaf," ucap Ishida pada tamu itu.

"Padahal aku sudah berpesan agar dia duduk di meja paling ujung," sungut Inoue. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Ishida-_kun_? Kurosaki-_kun _menggagalkan rencana kita."

Untung saja untuk sementara tidak ada tamu yang menyalami mereka sehingga sehingga tidak ada yang mengganggu pembicaraan kedua suami-isteri itu.

Ishida menghela napas. "Suatu hari kau harus berhenti memanggilku Ishida-_kun_, Hime," ujarnya.

"Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa?" tanya Orihime bingung.

"Kau bisa memanggilku sayang, honey, suamiku atau Uryuu, apa saja asal bukan Ishida-_kun_," jawab Ishida.

Orihime mangangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Bagaimana kalau Uryuu-_kun_?"

Ishida tersenyum. "Begitu juga boleh."

"Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan, Uryuu-_kun_?" Orihime mengulang pertanyaannya dengan wajah yang memerah.

Senyuman Ishida bertambah lebar, ia lalu mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di pipi Orihime. "Aku suka saat kau memanggilku begitu," ujarnya. "Kurasa kita harus merubah rencana sedikit, apa dia sudah datang?" Orihime celingukan mencari diantara tamu-tamu yang datang lalu ia mengalihkan matanya ke pintu ganda, tepat saat itu ia melihat seseorang yang sejak tadi ia tunggu kedatangannya. "Itu dia," ujarnya.

…  
_Meskipun kau tak memerlukanku sekarang  
Aku akan tetap tinggal di hatimu  
Dan ketika terpisah jauh  
__Kau akan mengingatnya suatu hari_

_Mengingat janjimu untuk kembali_  
…

"Apa aku harus melakukannya?" suara itu terdengar keberatan dengan ide yang diberikan padanya.

"Kau harus melakukannya!" tegas Orihime.

"Tapi…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Kau harus melakukannya!" Orihime kembali menegaskan. "Lakukanlah ini untuknya, untuk penantiannya selama ini," pinta Orihime.

Terdengar suara tarikan napas dalam sebelum sebuah kata yang sangat ingin Orihime dengar, "Baiklah."

…  
_Suatu hari di hidupmu  
Ketika kau menemukan kau selalu menanti  
Cinta yang kita bagi bersama  
Cukup panggil namaku, dan aku akan datang_  
…

Ishida dan Inoue berdiri di depan kue pengantin setinggi dua meter yang dibagi menjadi lima tingkat.

"Terima kasih untuk kehadiran kalian semua di hari bahagia kami," ucap Ishida sebelum memulai acara pemotongan kue. "Seperti yang sebagian besar kalian tahu bahwa untuk menjadikan Orihime sebagai isteriku aku harus melakukan pengejaran selama lima tahun." Terdengar suara tawa rendah dari para tamu. "Dan dalam kurun waktu itu aku sudah menyatakan cintaku sebanyak lima kali. Sebelum melakukan pernyataan yang kelima aku berjanji jika pernyataan cintaku ditolak lagi, aku akan berhenti mengejar Orihime." Ishida menghentikan kalimatnya, membuat orang-orang menanti dengan tidak sabar apa yang akan dikatakan pria itu selanjutnya. "Dan ternyata pernyataan cintaku yang kelima pun mendapat penolakan. Saat itu benar-benar bencana bagiku, bayangkan saja patah hati untuk kelima kalinya." Ishida menghela napas, begitupula para tamu yang ikut terbawa ke dalam kisahnya. Sedang Orihime hanya memandangi Ishida dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Tapi saat itu seseorang berkata padaku, 'Kenapa harus menyerah? Bukankah kau mencintainya?Selama dia belum menjadi milik orang lain masih ada kesempatan untuk mendapatkannya.' Karena perkataan itulah akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk tidak menyerah." Ishida menoleh dan bertatapan langsung dengan Orihime. "Dan akhirnya aku berhasil mendapatkannya," senyumnya mengembang. "Ternyata kegigihanku mendapatkan akhir yang manis."

Ichigo mengangkat tangannya dan memberi tepuk tangan lalu semua tamu mengikutinya, memberikan tepuk tangan yang meriah bagi Ishida.

"Dalam kesempatan ini, aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada orang yang membuatku tidak menyerah waktu itu. Karena berkat dirinya sekarang aku bisa berdiri disini, berbahagia bersama isteriku dan kalian semua." Ishida mengangkat gelas berisi sampanye. "Kurosaki, terima kasih," ucapnya.

Ichigo terkekeh pelan lalu mengangkat gelasnya.

"Dan sebagai ucapan terima kasihku, aku memiliki sebuah kejutan untukmu."

Orchestra kembali memainkan lagu mereka, kali ini sebuah lagu lawas _'One Day In Your life'_. Bersamaan dengan dimainkannya lagu itu seorang wanita keluar diantara dua pemain biola, melangkah pelan ke arah Ichigo.

…

_Meskipun kau tak memerlukanku sekarang  
Aku akan tetap tinggal di hatimu  
_…

Ichigo tak bisa memalingkan wajahnya dari wanita itu. Seorang wanita beriris violet yang sangat dirindukannya. Ia berharap ini nyata, bukanlah mimpi yang seringkali menghias malamnya. Wanita itu berdiri di depannya, memberi Ichigo senyumannya yang manis.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Ichigo," sapa wanita itu.

Ichigo meraih tangan wanita itu untuk memastikan jika ia tak sedang bermimpi. Hangat jemari di genggamannya menyatakan jika wanita itu nyata, namun sepertinya Ichigo masih tak memercayai semua ini. Kehadiran wanita yang sudah dinantinya selama delapan tahun. "Apakah kau nyata?"

Tawa renyah itu terdengar seperti nyanyian penyanyi bersuara paling merdu di dunia di telinga Ichigo. Jemari wanita itu terangkat menyentuh pipi Ichigo, membelainya lalu mencubitnya keras-keras.

"Aaaaaaa! Sakit, Rukia!"sungut Ichigo sambil mengelus pipinya yang sakit.

"Kalau kau merasa sakit berarti aku nyata, Ichigo," omel Rukia sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Apa kau tidak bisa bersikap manis sedikit, Rukia? Aku sudah menunggumu delapan tahun, harusnya kau menciumku bukannya mencubitku."

"Jadi, kau ingin aku menciummu?" tanya Rukia.

Ichigo mengangguk mengiyakan. Rukia lalu menarik kelepak jas Ichigo hingga wajah mereka hanya berjarak satu centimeter. "_In your wish_, tuan Jeruk," ujar Rukia seraya berbalik dan melangkah meninggalkan Ichigo.

Seketika Ichigo langsung berlari mengejar Rukia. "Rukia, tunggu!"

"Apa mereka akan baik-baik saja?" bisik Orihime di telinga suaminya.

"Kurasa mereka akan baik-baik saja," jawab Ishida sambil mengamati kepergian Ichigo dan Rukia.

…

_Dan ketika terpisah jauh  
__Kau akan mengingatnya suatu hari…_

_Tentang kita, tidak akan pernah terlupa_

…

"Rukia, tunggu!" Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia, memaksa wanita itu untuk berhenti dan memutar tubuhnya ke arah Ichigo. "Kau mau ke mana?"

Rukia melihat sekeliling. Mereka kini berada di bagian kebun yang tersembunyi. Di jalan setapak yang dilindungi oleh dinding batu yang dipenuhi mawar pink. "Aku ingin pergi ke tempat aku bisa melakukan ini–" Rukia kembali menarik kelepak jas Ichigo hingga tidak ada jarak yang memisahkan bibirnya dari bibir Ichigo.

…

_Suatu hari di hidupmu  
Ketika kau menemukan kau selalu sendiri  
Cinta yang kita bagi bersama  
…_

"Ke mana saja kau? Kau tidak pernah memberi kabar padaku, terakhir kali kau membalas _email_-ku lima tahun lalu."

"Maaf," ucap Rukia.

"Tidak akan selesai dengan maaf, Rukia. Aku butuh penjelasan," sahut Ichigo.

Sorot mata Rukia berubah sayu dan sedih. "Apa kau akan memercayai penjelasanku, Ichigo? Apa kau tidak akan menganggapku mencari alasan jika aku mengatakan apa yang terjadi padaku selama lima tahun terakhir?" selidik Rukia.

"Aku akan memercayai setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutmu," ujar Ichigo.

Lalu cerita itu mengalir dari mulut Rukia. Tentang kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa Byakuya dan membuatnya koma selama hampir empat tahun. Setelah bangun dari koma Rukia mengalami amnesia, trauma akibat benturan keras di bagian kepala membuatnya kehilangan ingatannya. Ingatannya kembali setelah ia mengikuti puluhan bahkan ratusan terapi dan itu membutuhkan waktu hampir satu tahun lamanya, itupun masih ada beberapa hal yang masih tak bisa diingatnya dengan jelas termasuk tentang Ichigo.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu atas saran dokter yang merawatku, aku kembali ke Karakura. Aku kembali ke rumah, pergi ke sekolah lama kita. Perlahan-lahan ingatan tentangmu terbuka. Aku ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu, itu hari upacara penerimaan murid baru. Kau menabrakku yang berdiri di pintu gerbang, aku bahkan mengingat alasanmu waktu itu." Rukia nampak geli mengingat kejadian itu.

"Jangan katakan!" Namun larangan Ichigo terlambat karena Rukia sudah mengatakannya. "Siapa suruh kau sependek itu, kalau kau lebih tinggi aku pasti tidak akan menabrakmu." Rukia meniru nada bicara Ichigo saat mengatakan hal itu.

Ichigo menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku paling benci jika kau mengingatkanku tentang perkataanku saat itu, kau membuatku malu. Waktu itu aku tidak bermaksud mengataimu pendek, aku hanya mencari alasan untuk membela diri."

Rukia tersenyum jail. "Tapi akhirnya kau malah jatuh cinta pada gadis pendek itu."

Ichigo meraih Rukia, memeluknya erat. "Kau tidak pendek, Rukia. Kau hanya mungil," katanya lirih.

Rukia membalas pelukan Ichigo. "Maafkan aku, Ichigo. Aku membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama. Rasanya pasti sangat mengerikan menunggu seseorang yang tak memberimu kabar selama bertahun-tahun."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Kau tidak melakukannya dengan sengaja, selama ini kau juga menjalani hidup yang tak mudah."

"Ya, berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit selama empat tahun memang bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan," ujar Rukia. "Apalagi setelah bangun aku harus menjalani berbagai macam terapi untuk memulihkan kondisi tubuhku, tapi itu tak ada apa-apanya dengan apa yang kau rasakan. Pasti sangat sulit bertahan untuk menungguku, seperti berpegangan pada tali yang rapuh, yang sewaktu-waktu bisa putus."

"Sssttt… Tidak perlu dibahas lagi, yang penting sekarang kau ada di sini, dalam pelukanku." Ichigo mengeratkan pelukannya seolah ia tidak ingin melepaskan Rukia lagi untuk selamanya.

…

_Cukup panggil namaku, dan aku akan datang_

_Dan kita akan kembali bersama_

…

_**Fin**_

…

Terima kasih sudah membaca fanfiksi ini *-*

Semoga kalian menikmatinya.

Jika berkenan silahkan tinggalkan jejak.

…

**Omake :**

"Aku penasaran tentang satu hal, Rukia."

Rukia menoleh, memandang pria yang melangkah bersamanya di jalan setapak yang mengarah ke halaman depan hotel tempat diadakannya resepsi pernikahan Ishida dan Inoue. "Apa?" tanyanya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau ada di sini? Kenapa kau bisa hadir di resepsi pernikahan Ishida dan Inoue?"

"Oh, soal itu." Rukia menghentikan langkahnya begitupun Ichigo. "Dua hari yang lalu aku pergi ke rumah sakit tempatmu bekerja untuk menemuimu tapi hari itu kau sedang tak bertugas lalu aku meminta alamatmu. Saat aku ingin pergi ke rumahmu, aku bertemu dengan Ishida. Dia menahanku saat aku ingin naik ke bus, dia bertanya apakah aku Rukia Kuchiki. Setelah itu ia menceritakan tentangmu dan aku menceritakan padanya tentang apa yang terjadi padaku. Lalu saat aku bilang aku ingin ke rumahmu dia melarangku."

Kerutan muncul di kening Ichigo. "Kenapa?"

Rukia mengangkat bahu. "Dia bilang saat itu bukan waktu yang tepat dan dia menyuruhku menunggu sampai hari ini."

"Ekh? Dan kau mengiyakannya?"

Rukia mengangguk polos. "Rencana awalnya aku akan menemuimu di meja yang dihias bunga mawar pink tapi saat aku datang, Inoue bilang rencana berubah."

"Inoue juga ikut merencanakan semua ini? Pantas saja dia menyuruhku duduk di meja yang ada mawar pink-nya."

"Ya, malah semua ini adalah idenya. Katanya kemunculanku yang seperti tadi akan lebih dramatis, seperti di film-film."

"Bisa-bisanya mereka berdua," gerutu Ichigo.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin muncul seperti itu, tadi itu sangat memalukan," kata Rukia dengan wajah yang memerah karena teringat kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu. "Aku tidak suka menjadi tontonan seperti tadi."

"Tapi kau melakukannya dengan sangat baik, Rukia. Apalagi bagian kau hampir menciumku. Sesaat kukira kau benar-benar akan menciumku." Ada kilatan yang tak Rukia kenali muncul di mata Ichigo. Membuat Rukia mengambil satu langkah mundur. "Ichigo?" tanyanya was-was.

Ichigo terus memojokkan Rukia hingga punggung wanita itu menyentuh dinding batu. "A-apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya Rukia gugup.

"Melanjutkan apa yang belum kau selesaikan," jawab Ichigo enteng.

"Tapi bukannya tadi aku sudah menciummu," kata Rukia. Kedua tangannya terangkat untuk menahan Ichigo agar tidak mendekat lagi, tapi percuma kekuatannya tidak cukup kuat untuk menahan pria bertubuh jangkung dan kekar seperti Ichigo.

"Kau memang sudah menciumku," ujar Ichigo lambat-lambat. "Tapi aku belum menciummu."

"Tu–"

Protes Rukia terbungkam oleh bibir Ichigo yang menempel di bibirnya, melumat bibirnya pelan, menjelajahi setiap mili. Seperti menggambarkan kerinduan yang disimpan pria itu selama bertahun-tahun.

Tepat saat Rukia akan kehilangan kewarasannya. Ichigo melepaskan bibirnya dan berbisik di telinganya, "Ayo kita lanjutkan di tempat yang lebih tertutup." Ichigo meraih tangan Rukia dan menarik gadis itu untuk mengikutinya.

…

_**Fin**_

…

Kali ini saya benar-benar mengakhir cerita ini. Jika ada yang penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Ichigo pada Rukia setelah ini, silahkan berimajinasi tentang apa yang akan mereka perbuat di tempat yang lebih tertutup.

See ya,

Ann *-*

…


End file.
